


Not Quite the Dynamic Duo

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: The world's clumsiest FBI agent, and a socially awkward android. Of course they'd get along.





	Not Quite the Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from scottryder-spacetwink on tumblr!!!! Bless you for that amazing comic. Liza and I adore it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also on another note, apparently I physically cannot write anything with Norman and not have it become something with him and Ethan. Actually impossible.

They must have seemed really inconspicuous. An FBI agent pretending he was most definitely not part of the FBI, and an android who was pretending he was absolutely human. They were sitting on a bench, sharing fast food they bought on the way over. It would have been less awkward if they both knew how to hide in a crowd.

They were watching the park while the rain continued to pour. There were reports of kidnappings that would happen at this time of day, and the department must have really wanted to get rid of just the two of them for the day. They could have sent literally anyone. Norman had piles of paperwork to work on, and Connor could have helped with just about anything else. The report was of a man who would come to the park and talk women into leaving with him. They weren't seen again according to the reports. 

“I can't taste this,” Connor mumbled after he took a bite of the burger. He had dressed in a jacket of Ethan Mars’, and he had taken one of Norman’s hats to hide his LED. It was awkward asking Ethan to lend Connor a jacket- but Norman’s jackets looked way too big on him. Ethan was just small enough to have his clothes look more natural on Connor. 

“That's what you should be saying while we're undercover,” Norman grumbled. The only reason he bought two burgers was because it would raise suspicion if one of them wasn't eating. That was what he thought at least. “Don't you have a settin’ that lets you taste food?”

“Yes, but it's off… Also on another note, this guy has a very small percentage of showing up. I've been scanning the park for someone who fits a description of him, and I'm not finding anyone,” Connor told him softly. “They probably just sent us here to minimize our productivity.” 

“Yeah, you're absolutely right, Connor,” Norman sighed, leaning against the bench. “Even with this, I'm just so glad we found the Origami Killer... I still feel tense in the rain, but at least Shaun Mars is safe… It kinda makes me less mad we're just having our time wasted.”

“And Ethan Mars,” Connor said, looking over at Norman. “Are you leaving soon to go home?” The android meant DC. Norman's job here was done. There was literally nothing that _should_ be keeping him in Philadelphia. 

“I don't know,” Norman admitted. “I was thinking about possibly staying here wi-” 

“He's here,” Connor gasped, standing up from his seat. Norman followed his eyes, glancing at someone who fit the descriptors perfectly. Tall, skinny, pale as the snow that was being demolished by the rain. He couldn't fuckin’ believe it. This had actually been a decent use of time. He couldn't wait to throw it in Blake’s fuckin’ face. He was so grateful this kid was dumb enough to show up so frequently. 

“He has no criminal record. Born to a rich family. He lives with them on the edge of the city, “ Connor muttered, eyes blinking as he received the information. This was going to be a doozy. It wasn't easy pressing charges on a rich brat. “Bad work ethic, but still passed with straight A’s in his classes. 90% chance he's the one we're looking for. ” Connor was able to analyze the psychological backgrounds of killers as well as Norman could. He didn't even need to take more than a moment to do so. The FBI agent always thought it was refreshing to be paired with someone of similar intellect. “He’s young, dumb, and thought he could get away with it since everything was handed to him in the past. Who wants to go after the rich kid?”

“Definitely not me, but we might as well now that we're here.” 

Norman stood up, picking up the bag of their garbage. Connor had his eye on the suspect. He wasn't going to let him out of his sight. 

“Should I chase him?” he asked. 

“No,” Norman replied. “We need to go and ask him a few questions first. If he-” 

Connor was already on his way over. Norman sighed, dropping everything in the trash before he met up with the android. Damn thing never listened to him. 

“Dean Johnson,” Connor said boldly, pulling out his badge to show the young man. He had so much confidence. Norman assumed this was what working with a rookie was like. Thankfully, Connor was quite the opposite. Just too brash due to his lack of people skills. “Connor Smith, Philadelphia police.” Smith- just a last name to keep them from suspecting he was a bot. Obviously fake, but the criminals were usually too preoccupied to give it much thought. 

Norman joined beside him, pulling out his badge to the suspect. “Norman Jayden, FBI. We needed to ask you some questions.” 

“You've got a fucking-” He looked Connor up and down, his brow furrowing. “Do you have-” 

“I have all the necessary paperwork to pursue you,” Connor interrupted him, narrowing his eyes as he put his badge away. “We're investigating the disappearance of six young women, and we have reason to believe that you were connected to them.” 

The suspect dashed. Connor sighed, watching as Norman ran after him. Why didn't he just leave it to him? Now the reckless one had changed. 

“I've got him!” Norman shouted as he chased after him. Connor knew it was stupid to waste time waiting for Norman to collapse. By the time he passed Norman, the FBI agent was tripping on a bench. Norman Jayden had the coordination of a toddler. 

As Norman was standing up, Connor already had the man in handcuffs. That was what was nice about having him at his side- he didn't have as much trouble in catching the suspects. 

“It's a fucking android,” Dean groaned. Connor quickly realized his hat had been pulled off in the wind, and his LED went from yellow to blue. 

“I'm a fucking android,” he reassured the criminal in his grip as Norman pulled his gun on him to make sure he didn't pull anything. Connor looked extremely proud of himself. 

The suspect cracked when they got him to the station. Between Connor and Norman, there was no way he wouldn't. The prosecution was going to have to be the very best with someone of Dean’s financial background, but at least they had the ability to gloat about their success of the day. Blake wasn't happy in the slightest- nor was Captain Perry. 

They went home after the interrogation. The department never assigned them another task- They both had known the original task was just a ploy to get them out of the office. The entire department hated them. 

“Blake was furious with me today,” Connor laughed as they walked into their apartment. The two of them were roommates until they figured some things out. A sentient android wasn't going to happily stay with the police overnight everynight, and Norman was still on the fence about whether or not he wanted to stay in Philadelphia. It had been easiest for them to just live together until they both got their shit together. 

“You did the robot when he asked you to grab something for him,” Norman said, trying not to laugh as he locked the door after them. 

“Because I am just a robot,” Connor replied, attempting to do the robot in the room. The issue was that he wasn't very good at it. Norman had to look away to stifle a laugh. “I have no free will, Norman Jayden. Tell me what to do.” 

“Call Ethan and ask him if I still have plans with him at eight,” Norman replied, hanging both their winter jackets up beside the door as Connor stopped the terrible dancing. 

“I'll call him for the last time, but next time it's on you,” Connor said, gesturing to Norman that he was calling him. The android turned away from him. “Hi, Ethan?” Norman furrowed his brow. That wasn't Connor’s voice- it was his own. The tricky bot. “Yeah, it's Norman Jayden- from the FBI. Yeah, I know you know me.” The laugh wasn't even his. “Habit. Anyways, are we still on for eight tonight? Are you picking me up…?” Norman’s lips pursed as he watched Connor pretend to be him. The android was doing him a favor. He couldn't do much about it. “Yeah, I don't have a car anymore. Why? Oh, it got scrapped. A few weeks ago during the investigation. Just haven't gotten a new one yet, so it'd be best if you could pick me up. I’m on the way. Okay. Okay. See you then. Thanks.” 

Connor hung up, gesturing that he was done on the phone. Norman cocked a brow, watching as Connor took off his suit jacket. It was so obnoxiously bright. He set it down on the armchair.

“I got a new car,” Norman muttered.

“I know,” Connor said, looking up at him. Norman rolled his eyes as the android winked at him. “Anyways, I think you need to start calling him.”

“It's… not that easy,” Norman sighed. “I feel like my throat is closing up when I talk to him. My hands get clammy, my cheeks get all hot, and I always-” 

“Go to the hospital,” Connor said. It was more of a demand than a suggestion. The android looked very concerned. 

“No, it's not like that…” Norman sighed, walking to the couch to sit down on it. Their apartment was very small- there was no point in finding anything better since they were still on the fence. The apartment was also tidy- it looked almost like no one lived there. Connor made little to no mess, and Norman would clean when he was nervous, which was always. It was also very sparsely decorated except for random writing on a wall in pen. Norman had gotten drunk when they first moved in, and the duo had thought it would be a good idea to write their casenotes on an empty wall. It was no shock that the android lacked so much common sense. 

Connor sat on the opposite side of the couch, looking over at him. He seemed uncomfortable, but he never seemed completely relaxed. Norman sighed, kicking his shoes off before pulling a leg to his chest. “Connor… you know about love, right?” he asked him. 

“Of course,” Connor said. Norman realized after a week of living with him that he would often mimic his human behavior to learn different ways to relax, and the android was now pulling his shoes off. “I feel a love towards you.” 

Norman pursed his lips at the comment. It was sweet. “I love you too, Connor, but… I love you as a best friend, right?” 

“Yeah, that's how I feel with you,” Connor said, nodding his head. 

“I know you know what love is,” Norman told him. “And the different forms. But my love for Ethan… causes my body to react to it. Do you… ever feel that?” Norman was aware that androids were built to be similar to humans. While many of them couldn't feel pain, it was possible for it to be turned on. It also meant with the found emotions, it would turn on their reactions in their bodies. 

Connor paused, furrowing his brow at the question. He turned to Norman. “Like the feeling that you’re… running in place and out of breath?” 

“Yes. And sometimes it's just when you see someone.” 

“Sometimes I even feel in my shoulders,” Connor admitted to him. His LED turned yellow. “Like I need to shrink and hide when they're around, and everytime I react I don't know who's controlling me.” 

The FBI profiler laughed at the comment, nodding his head. “That's a crush, Connor. That's how I feel with Ethan.” 

“That's not something that seems very pleasant,” Connor said, his brow furrowing. “Don't you fear heartache?” 

“Yes…” Norman responded. “That's… why I…” He sighed, closing his eyes. “Yes, I do.” 

“At least I can tell you your success rate with Ethan Mars for a romantic relationship is currently at 97%. Would that comfort you?”

Norman nodded his head slightly, opening his eyes. It actually did. “Thank you,” he answered, watching as Connor moved closer to him. The android wasn't very good at the whole affection and friendship thing yet, he reminded himself as Connor held out his hand for a handshake. Norman laughed as he took his hand. 

“You're a good partner,” he told the other man. 

“Thank you. You suffice,” Connor said, actually succeeding with a joke for once. Norman grinned, letting go of his hand before standing up. 

“I'm going to go get ready. I've actually got a good feeling about tonight now.”


End file.
